project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Gym Leader Fantina/DPPt
Overview Fantina is the leader of the Hearthome City Gym. She specializes in Ghost-type Pokémon. In Diamond and Pearl, as the fifth Gym leader you face, her team consists of: level 32 Drifblim with Ominous Wind, Gust, Astonish and Minimize, level 34 Gengar with Shadow Claw, Poison Jab, Confuse Ray and Spite and level 36 Mismagius holding a Sitrus Berry, packing Shadow Ball, Psybeam, Magical Leaf and Confuse Ray. In Platinum, she is fought significantly earlier, upon your first arrival at Hearthome as the third Gym leader. In this fight her team is: level 24 Duskull with Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Sneak, Pursuit and Future Sight, level 24 Haunter with Shadow Claw, Sucker Punch, Confuse Ray and Hypnosis and the Mismagius is still carrying a Sitrus Berry with the same moveset as in Diamond and Pearl at level 26. Tips for Beating Fantina * Don't underestimate the coverage her ace has: Ghost, Psychic and Grass coverage hits everything in gen 4 neutrally apart from mono-Steel types or those who secondary typing isn't weak to the above. There is no chance of you having these outside of a randomizer run at this point. Add in its high Special Attack and Speed stats, which mean that not much can withstand many hits from it, while those which can tend to be rather passive. It's worse in Platinum as most of your Pokémon are not going to be fully evolved at this point, meaning lower stats across the board to deal with this powerhouse. * Bring lots of Full Heals, Burn Heals (Platinum) or be ready to switch a lot: While her other Pokémon lack the offensive presence held by Mismagius, whatever stage of the Gastly family she's packing will spam Confuse Ray if you give them the chance. Platinum makes it worse as Haunter also has Hypnosis, crippling whatever it hits despite its shaky accuracy while Duskull can weaken any physical attacker through Will-O-Wisp. Mismagius also has Confuse Ray to give it more free turns to dish out pain. Good Pokémon to Use * Umbreon (Platinum only): A natural resistance to the main STAB moves and resistance or immunity to most of the coverage present makes Umbreon a solid defensive answer to this gym. Do note that you have to evolve at Level 29 for Bite as Eevee, otherwise Umbreon cannot deal any damage. * Octillery (Diamond and Pearl only): Octillery has access to a wide variety of moves by the time Fantina comes around. Rock Blast or Aurora Beam can take out the Drifblim relatively quickly. Gengar can be taken down with Psybeam relatively quickly. Mismagius is dangerous, so stay away from that. * Floatzel: Access to Crunch grants a powerful Dark attack to hammer most of her Pokémon due to the Water type's high Speed and Attack stats. Just stay away from Mismagius as Magical Leaf will hurt a lot. * Luxray: Again, access to Crunch is great in Diamond and Pearl while it also is not weak to any of Mismagius' moves with access to Electric STAB for Drifblim. Thunderbolt is preferable to Spark, due to Aftermath. Category:Sinnoh Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:Gym Leaders Category:Boss Fights